


Верный путь

by Mitlaure



Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Кэл Кэстис решает, что есть только один верный путь - стать инквизитором.
Series: ФБ 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838632
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T





	Верный путь

Сражение со второй сестрой сильно вымотало Кэла. Бывшая ученица Цере была умелой — куда более умелой, чем он сам. Несколько раз он едва не улетел в пропасть под платформой, чудом умудряясь вовремя откатываться в сторону или хвататься за край.

Но бой был выигран, и, хотя голокрон теперь в их с Цере руках, Кэла не покидало ощущение того, что он поступает неправильно. Но ведь он джедай и выполнил задание, так отчего же мерзко сосет под ложечкой? Будто только что он предал все: учителя, павших братьев, Республику. И пускай всюду установилась власть Империи, пускай он видел, на какие зверства способны имперские офицеры — казалось, сейчас он вновь стоит на перепутье. Как тогда, когда решал, бежать или сдаться. Только теперь на кону стояла судьба Галактики, а не только его собственная жизнь.

Он смотрит на Цере, надеясь, что та подскажет, что делать дальше. Переводит взгляд на безоружную уже Триллу — ее меч улетел с платформы.

Он вспоминает, как видел себя инквизитором, одним из этих безжалостных охотников на чувствительных к Силе. Кэл будто видит себя со стороны — с алыми клинками — и образ его не отталкивает.

— Кэл, пора, — торопит Цере. Джедай, предавший своего падавана. Джедай, до этого дня боявшийся Силы, бегущий от всего мира, бегущий от ответственности с напарником-контрабандистом.

Он думает о ведьме с Датомира и ее ритуале, сокрывшем «Богомол» от радаров Империи. То, что она использовала Тьму, не делало ее плохой.

— Беги, я догоню, — небрежно бросает Кэл и отворачивается от напарницы. Он принял решение. То, за которое Цере наверняка постарается убить. Но как объяснить, что это не сиюминутная прихоть? Что он каждый день их нелегкого пути думал об этом — еще до того видения. Цере не поймет. Не захочет ни понимать, ни слушать. BD-1 взволнованно пищит над ухом.

— Знаю. Возвращайся на корабль, у меня еще есть неоконченное дело, — дроид издает недовольную трель.

— Ты мой друг, но пойми. Это может быть слишком опасно, — BD-1 качает головой. Кэл догадывался, что дроид не захочет его оставить. Интересно, он будет таким же верным, когда все поймет?

— Как знаешь. Но у нас не так много времени, — Цере уходит, бросая взволнованный взгляд через плечо. Штурмовики впереди не представляют для нее угрозы.

— Да пребудет с тобой Сила, — слышит Кэл в коммуникаторе. Он не сомневается, что джедай без труда доберется до турболифта. Остальное, в целом, не так уж и важно.

— Беги. Это твой шанс, — Трилла улыбается.

За ее спиной уже открываются бронированные двери, и к ним приближается облаченная в черное фигура. Вейдер. Не узнать грозного форсъюзера трудно. Интересно, кем он был до того, как стал таким? Быть может, они даже встречались в храме джедаев или на борту звездного разрушителя? Кэл плохо помнил те годы, а опознать в высоком мужчине одного из мастеров-джедаев и вовсе не мог. Лезвие вспыхивает алым, и недавний падаван инстинктивно отшагивает назад, зажигая мечи. И опускает их под смех второй сестры. Этот смех кажется неестественным, словно искаженным самим пространством базы инквизиторов.

— Я не буду сражаться, — Кэл решителен, и, хотя ему страшно, по-настоящему страшно, он деактивирует мечи и бросает их на пол. BD-1, будь он человеком, сейчас бы кричал, но вместо этого только прячется за его спиной. Дроид отчаянно не понимал, что задумал его хозяин. У него вообще есть план, или, как и раньше, он будет импровизировать, надеясь, что и в этот раз выберется?

— Кэл, надеюсь, ты добрался до турболифта. Сматываемся отсюда, пока нас не засекли!

Он игнорирует голос Цере, раздающийся из коммуникатора.

— Там Вейдер. Если вы встретитесь…

Кэл перебивает ее:

— Уже встретились.

— Вы… Что?! — крик. Впрочем, ожидаемо. — Беги к турболифту, мы прикроем. Тебе не выстоять против него в одиночку!

Кэл отключает коммуникатор. Он не собирался сбегать. Не в этот раз — достаточно бегал, пора бы и встретиться лицом к лицу с тем, что для него приготовила судьба. Пути Силы понять трудно, но Сила направляла его всю жизнь, и сейчас Кэл как никогда ощущал, что поступает правильно.

— Лорд Вейдер, где здесь принимают в инквизицию? — все еще страшно. — Я готов.

Он стоит перед ними на коленях, безоружный и открытый в Силе. «Смотрите, я честен с вами. Честен с собой».

— Встань, — после паузы, казалось, длящейся вечность, произносит Вейдер, — девятый брат.

Кэл притягивает клинки силой и закрепляет на поясе. Если он хотел положить конец хаосу и войне, раздирающей Галактику, это был единственно верный путь.


End file.
